An Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire One-Shot: Lord Stark and the Dragon
by VarnusJulius
Summary: Dragons have been sighted flying around in The North and Beyond The Wall! Mysterious Foreigners have landed on Westerosi Soil! Lord Stark must coordinate efforts with Lord Glover to discover where they've set up camp. Set during Chapter 4 of The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire.


**Eddard**

Winterfell, The North

Sixteen-Twenty-Seven Hours

Day 13 of the 11th Moon, 297 AC

Ned sat at the desk in his quarters, reading a letter he had just received from Maester Luwin in Lord Glover's seal. It brought ill tidings, and he could feel Galbart's concern, as the letter read the following:

**We've got a serious situation. ****At the  
time you're likely receiving this; about  
four hours ago, Six Dragons were  
spotted here flying Northeast over  
Deepwood Motte. Right now, we have  
no way of knowing if these are just  
some wild Dragons that found their  
way over here or not. Or if they  
belong to someone. Dragons were  
supposed to have been extinct for  
well over 100 Years. Here in  
Westeros, anyway. I have heard  
stories that they're plentiful in  
the Far East. Maybe they could've  
come from there. And if they do belong  
to someone. For some reason, I've  
got this feeling it wouldn't be Viserys  
Targaryen. I suggest sending word  
to King's Landing. If anything else  
comes up, I'll let you know.**

**\- Your Vassal,  
Lord Galbart Glover**

He exited his quarters to go and find Maester Luwin. He caught up to him at the balcony overlooking the practice yard. "Maester Luwin." Ned began, as the man turned to face him. "That letter from Lord Glover brought ill tidings. Ready the parchment for a letter to the Red Keep."

"Yes, my lord." Luwin complied. Jon and Arya were close by, they overheard this as they were talking to one another. "What did he say?" Arya nosily inquired. "He-" But before Ned could say anything more, something caught Jon's eye. "Hey! Up in the sky, look! What is that?!" He called out pointing. Everyone in close proximity looked in that direction, as did more and more. Up in the sky, coming from the East, Ned saw them. Six Dragons. His heart began to quicken, and he began to breathe a little shakily. They seemed to just keep on flying past. Ned ran down into the courtyard, Jon and Arya following close behind. They were close enough to the ground that he could make out their features.

One was black and sleek. It's body had a rather serpentine build. It was smaller than the rest, and had a pronounced underbite. Another was orange with blue dorsal markings. It had a rather avian-looking head with very large eyes. As well as wide, flat ridges running the length of it's neck, complete with spikes. A third was green, with four horns protruding from it's head, and large spikes running down it's body from neck to tail. A fourth was also green, albeit a more vibrant shade. It had a wide frill in place of horns on it's head. Along with a sort of spined sail on it's back, and it's tale was shaped more like a leaf instead of a diamond, in contrast to the others.

A fifth was red. With eight horns around it's head, two smaller ones under it's chin, and very large spikes running down it's back. And it was the largest there, that is, if it wasn't for the sixth one. It was absolutely massive, it dwarfed the other five. It had black and purple scales with white wings featuring mottled purple spots. As well as two large, thick curved horns on the back of it's head. Unlike it's companions, this one; from where they were in the sky; was so large that it could blot out the sun. And it did, for a good couple of seconds.

"They're... beautiful." Arya said in amazement. "They may look like fine majestic creatures now." Jon began. "But just wait until they start breathing fire on you... are they what that letter from Lord Glover pertained to, father?"

"Aye. They are. Which is why I'm sending a Raven to inform the king. Maester Lu-" He stopped, as he saw Luwin holding up four more letters that just came in. He read through them. They were in the handwriting of Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, Greatjon Umber, Rickard Karstark, and Roose Bolton respectively.

"Uhh... hold off on that until the morrow." Ned finished.

On towards right after sunset, they had received four more letters. From Maege Mormont, Halys Hornwood, Medger Cerywn and Helman Tallhart. No more arrived. The Umbers, The Karstarks and The Boltons believed they belonged to the Targaryens. The Glovers, The Mormonts and the majority of The Night's Watch believed they belonged to someone else. Whilst The Hornwoods, The Cerywns, and The Tallharts believed they were wild.

In the early hours of the morning, Ned sent the letter, mentioning this as well.

* * *

Eleven-Forty-One Hours

Day 14 of the 12th Moon, 297 AC

The Dragons had been spotted four more times since. Beyond the initial sighting, all future sightings had the following in common: Spotted from Deepwood Motte flying Northeast. Then later spotted flying over and beyond The Wall, then flying back the same way. This is how the location of where The Dragons were roosting was located. They definitely belonged to someone. But just who he couldn't say for certain. This was further strengthened by a letter that came in seven days ago from Lord Glover.

He said apart from sighting The Dragons for the fifth time, he also said that a small group of his men patrolling an area of the Wolfswood spotted a great stone wall that sealed off the mountainous peninsula on which was Sea Dragon Point. Hanging from the gatehouse, they spotted the colors of whom it belonged to. Described as a Red Dragon on a black field, flying with it's head turned. Ned passed this on to the other Northern Houses and Jeor Mormont.

The Umbers, The Karstarks, and a few other Northern Houses were adamant that this was Viserys Targaryen with a new banner. The Boltons now disagreed. Along with The Night's Watch, The Glovers, The Mormonts, The Tallharts, The Cerwyns, The Hornwoods and the others were thoroughly convinced otherwise. Infact, after reporting this to King's Landing, and news of this spreading all across Westeros. Word quickly reached Ned's ears that Over 90% of the Noble Houses agreed, that this was someone else. And that Ned should send an envoy to dialogue with these people, as well as to exercise caution. King Robert had apparently even agreed with the majority. As evidenced by a letter Ned received from him which stated the following:

**I don't even think it's that dragonspawn. Lord Varys assures me that he and his sister are still very much in Essos, being tracked through the Free ****Cities. We'll get them yet! What do you wish to do about these visitors?**

Ned responded by stating his intent in the latest letter to King's Landing, that _he _would be the envoy, and that Lord Glover would tag along. Ned received a second response from King's Landing. But not from King Robert this time, rather from Jon Arryn. His response was a short and simple one:

**It's your call.**

Ned dreaded the reasoning behind these New Dragonriders sending a group of Six Dragons beyond The Wall repeatedly. As he had executed three deserters from The Night's Watch within the past few months, the latest being 10 days ago. There was one thing their final words all had in common: "I saw The White Walkers."

"Do you think they might know about the stories? And the recent deserters? And thus have come to investigate?" Ned asked his wife. "Not impossible, but improbable, I would say." Catelyn suggested. "What of occupying Sea Dragon Peninsula? Lands that are under Lord Glover's jurisdiction at that?" He further inquired. Cat was silent for several seconds, pondering on this. "If it's true about The Others, and these people came to investigate, perhaps they thought it best to come prepared." She answered. "And perhaps they didn't know about the Glovers." Ned thought aloud. "I've sent word ahead to Lord Glover, I'm to meet him outside Deepwood Motte. And we'll take it from there."

"Alright, my love. But the first sign of danger, you turn around and leave. Leave and come back here." Cat said to him. "I wouldn't get very far if I did that." He reasoned. "I just don't want you to befall the same fate as your father." Cat whispered to him. "Fear not, dearest." Ned began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I have it on good faith that I won't." He declared. "That's what worries me." She said. They embraced, and then kissed. "Please come back to me." She whispered. "I will." He assured her.

* * *

Deepwood Motte

Thirteen-Twenty-Five Hours

Day 28 of the 12th Moon, 297 AC

Ned had selected 7 soldiers to accompany him. He saw that Lord Glover had done the same as they met up at the gatehouse to the town. "We saw them again seven days ago." Galbart stated. "These people are definitely having those Dragons scout out the area up there." Ned responded.

"What do you think they're looking for?"

"Many possibilities. It could even be the answer to all these deserters from The Watch, Galbart. It's worth the risk."

"If it is, here's hoping these dissertations will cease to continue happening." A voice said. Ned turned his head to see the source of the voice. It was a man of The Night's Watch. "What brings you this far South of The Wall, Black Brother?" Ned inquired to the man. The man handed a piece of parchment to Ned. It was signed in Jeor Mormont's own hand, stating that the bearer is a Recruiter for The Night's Watch. It also stated his name. "Found a few recruits, did you, Yoren?" Ned said gesturing to the men with him as he handed the proof of identity back to the Black Brother.

"Aye. I did." Yoren responded. "What are their crimes?" Ned inquired in regards to the four men in a prisoner cart being pulled by Yoren's Horse.

"The two on my left are thieves." Yoren began. "The one further from me I caught nicking a woman's coinpurse at one of the taverns in town. The one closer to me was caught stealing from Lord Glover's grain stores. The one on my right closest to me was caught in the local butcher shop after hours yesterday. The shopkeeper said that he found no merchandise missing. The man was found out as another man witnessed him breaking and entering. And the one further from me was awaiting execution for assaulting one of the guards, when I approached him with an offer. He _was _to be executed today."

"And the man next to you on a horse?"

"This is Tom. He is... was. One of Lord Glover's Men At Arms. He committed no crime. When he came to me, he gave his name, and said that he just wanted to help The Watch with his own hands in any way he could. How could I refuse?"

"It's an honorable call of duty, Tom." Ned began. "The Watch sure could use more men like you. Gone are the days when The Watch frequently took such recruits, unfortunately."

"You honor me, My Lord." Tom said. "With Yoren as my witness, I've even already taken the oath. At the Godswood right over there." He said gesturing behind Ned. Galbart smiled. "You were a good man, Tom. I hate to lose you." Galbart said. "He'll do alright." Ned assured him. "Well... shall we get going, Lord Stark?" Galbart said as Yoren departed with the recruits.

* * *

Mysterious Gatehouse

O-Eight-Twenty-Two Hours

Day 1 of the 1st Moon, 298 AC

"There it is." Galbart said to Ned as he gestured to the gatehouse ahead. "Look at that! Those walls have to be nearly three fourths the height of The Wall!" Ned observed with astonishment. They closed to about 100 feet from the gates. "You're good right there!" A voice from above suddenly called down with a booming echo. The walls were so high that Ned couldn't spot the source of the voice. About a minute or two passed when the gates opened. The Stark and Glover Soldiers quickly put their hands to the hilts of their blades, which prompted Ned and Galbart to aggressively wave them off.

21 men on horses came out. These men wore pristine, no. Beyond pristine platemail that covered them from head to toe. Their shields painted with the sigil of the Dragon on their banner. One man carried a flag bearing their colors. Another carried a peculiar scepter. And the man leading them are what shocked Ned the most. Mainly because of the red feathered crest that rain horizontally across his helmet. "This must be their leader." Ned assumed aloud.

"Identify yourselves." The man demanded. Ned realized this was the same voice they just heard. Ned gestured to himself. "I am Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell." Galbart gestured to himself. "I am Lord Galbart Glover of Deepwood Motte."

"Are you the Lord of these men?" Ned inquired. The man slowly shook his head once as he spoke. "I am but a small bolt in the wheel." The man began. "I am Centurion Cosminus Mantol of Cheydinhal. Third-In-Command of the Sixteenth Legion."

"Cheydinhal? Sixteenth Legion?" Ned wondered aloud. "A city in the Province Cyrodiil." Cosminus began. "On the Continent of Tamriel far off to the West from here. The Sixteenth Legion is one of a few dozen. Forces of 20,000 Men each in the Grand Army of the Empire. Our capital is the aptly named Imperial City. The White Gold Palace within is the nexus of our glorious empire! All the power in the lands runs through our Emperor and his wise Senate. And I am proud to serve in such a prestigious position in the armed forces of his majesty Varnus Julius, First of His Name, and Founder of the Fifth Empire."

Cosminus sighed. "I honestly thought we never would've made it here. There's about three times as much water between here and Akavir, as there is between Tamriel and Akavir. Akavir is another continent. Much close to home. We've come a long way to the New World. We set sail about four and half months ago. As of today, it has been 109 Days since we left. It has also been 49 Days since we landed."

Ned looked at Cosminus in surprise. This man was telling him the names of cities, people, organizations, and continents he had never even heard of. And now he was being told that these Dragons were first sighted the day these people arrived. But before Ned or Galbart could say anything, Cosminus gestured and said "Come with me. We have someone that would be most eager to meet you. And I suggest you direct all your questions to him."

So, they followed these intriguing soldiers through their gates, and as they closed behind them "Can you tell us a bit about where we are?" Cosminus said to Ned as he gestured to a map hanging from a wall of Westeros. Only The Gift, a few Wildling settlements beyond The Wall; most notably Craster's Keep and Hardhome, most of The North, and King's Landing and Oldtown were marked. Ned went up to it. He spotted a peninsula that was marked with a dot on one spot of it. It read: Castle_** Novae terrae.**_

He mispronounced the name. "This Castle... Novay tearay... is where Sea Dragon Point is." Ned began. "An expansive grassy clearing. Guess it's not so clear anymore. This map is a map of The North. One of Seven Kingdoms on the Continent of Westeros. Not every castle and settlement appear to be marked, though." He finished. "I see. And by the way, it's pronounced **_Novae terrae."_ **Cosminus replied. "A mailed fist and a wolf, huh?" Cosminus commented in regards to their sigils. "Direwolf." Ned clarified. "I certainly don't recall these walls being here a couple months ago." Ned continued. "We've spotted six Dragons several times, do they belong to you?"

"Yes, but technically, they _belong _to The Emperor."

"Why are you all here?"

This time, Cosminus didn't answer. He only frowned, looking as if he just saw a ghost or something.

But before Ned could further inquire, something they noticed took their breath away. They saw about a dozen soldiers at target practice with weapons Ned thought at first were a more advanced type of crossbow. "Aim! Fire!" A man called. Their weapons went off with a deafening crack, and puffs of smoke came from the front of them as projectiles too small and too fast to see struck the targets. "Prefect Manius!" Cosminus called. "Sir!" The drillmaster responded, making an odd gesture. "I have a message I need sent to _**Novae terrae**_. Prepare the Pigeons." Cosminus commanded. "Yes sir!" Manius responded gesturing again, as he turned to the men at practice. "Keep at it, boys!"

Ned would've almost missed this exchange had what he saw next not been directly behind those men. "Look at that!" Galbart exclaimed. Before them was some kind of yard. With strange roads running through it, and unusually large carriages tied together as a train to this big metal thing with smoke coming out from the top. "It's like... an Iron Horse or something." Ned exclaimed. "Exactly what we said when Yagrum Bagarn unveiled it to us well over a decade ago." Cosminus stated walking up next to them. Ned noticed a Pigeon take flight. And he noticed more of these Iron Horses and carriages tucked away into these branches of these strange roads. Some of these branches ended at an odd piece of fence. While others joined back up with a double set of these strange roads that stretched out as far as the eye could see. "What do you actually call it?" Ned inquired as he looked back to Cosminus. "The _Iron Horse_ at the front? A Locomotive." He answered. "Take your horses over to the stables." Cosminus stated.

"Why?"

"Because _**Novae terrae **_is seven days away on horseback through these mountains." Cosminus began. "The road has lots of slopes, twists, and turns. The tracks have very few. There's three bridges, and one tunnel. We would get there in the evening hours on the 8th if we took the road. And we'd have to stop to rest multiple times throughout the day and every night. It gets pretty cold at night too. The train is also a lot faster than horses. With it, we can reach our destination tomorrow morning without stopping. Your choice, Lord Stark." Cosminus finished. Ned contemplated on his decision for a moment. "The train it is, then." He responded.

Ned and company dismounted their horses and took them over to the very large stables. "Don't worry, you'll find them where you left them." Cosminus assured as he looked to one of his soldiers whom nodded. Ned and company followed Cosminus and those same 20 soldiers of his to a train, and they sat down in the seats of the first two of the six carriages. The one on the end looked different compared to the other five. They heard a loud whistling, Ned felt his seat shift, as he realized the train started to move. He heard a chuffing noise. It started out slow, then it started to grow closer and closer together as the train gradually picked up speed. The chuffing grew to the rate of about five per second.

He heard creaks as the carriages shifted back and forth. He heard screeches as the train rounded curves and went up and down gentle slopes. He heard hissing as steam erupted from the sides of the locomotive. A few hours later down the line, it was approaching midday. They had been over one of the three bridges. As well as four more yards like the one back at the gatehouse. They spotted mines at these yards.

Galbart suddenly said to Ned "There they are again!" Galbart pointed up into the sky. Ned looked, and saw the Dragons passing high overhead, flying in the same general direction they were headed. "That makes seven." Ned observed. "What are you people sending them out for?" Ned inquired to Cosminus across the isle from him. "Are they looking for something?" Cosminus was silent for several seconds. "Yeah. A grave threat." He finally responded in a subdued voice. "My Lord! It has to be!" Galbart said to Ned. "The Wildlings have only ever been a true threat when a _King Beyond The Wall _rises. And even then, they are defeated and slain." Ned didn't want to believe it.

"I would certainly hope not." Ned responded back to Galbart. "But The Watch's numbers are few, and only three of the eighteen castles are manned. Mance Rayder may be the final nail in the coffin for The Watch if we don't step up to help them."

"If The Night's Watch falls, and we have Wildlings running around all over the place... Then the White Walkers would surely soon follow. What then, My Lord?"

"Then may The Gods Old and New help us all. The rest may not, but The North Remembers what happened before. Winter Is Coming."

"Winter Is Coming."

Ned could tell from the mortified look on Cosminus' face that he knew something.

* * *

Castle_** Novae terrae, **_Sea Dragon Point

O-Nine-Hundred Hours

Day 2 of the 1st Moon, 298 AC

2nd of Morning Star, 218 4E

They passed by 13 more train yards by the time they reached their destination. As well as a some trains on the other side of the tracks heading the way they came from time to time. At each of these yards were more mines. Cosminus said they were digging up ore and gemstones of many kinds. At three of these train yards were groups of these very large pumping things. Cosminus clarified that they're Oil Wells.

"Here we are." Cosminus stated. Ned looked out of the window up ahead. And he saw it. Castle _**Novae terrae. **_It was massive. It had about twice the diameter of The Red Keep. And it was much taller by way of this one tower at the center. It's walls were just as tall as those at the outer gatehouse. "And I thought The Red Keep made Winterfell look tiny!" Ned exclaimed. Even in it's apparently half-constructed state, it looked magnificent. If The Red Keep was considered grand, then _**Novae terrae **_was beyond grand. "Just wait until you see the White Gold Palace." Cosminus began. "It makes _**Novae terrae **_look puny." Ned, Galbart and their soldiers all looked at Cosminus in astonishment. Where as the Centurion just grinned and chuckled at them.

The train passed through a gated tunnel in the castle walls before it screeched to a halt at a train yard inside. Ned grunted in disgust. "What is that stench?!" He exclaimed as they began climbing out of the carriages. "The Oil Refinery behind you." Cosminus stated plainly. Ned looked across the road from where they were. And on the other side, there was a cadre of people standing there. Seemingly waiting for them. It was at this moment the Westerosi noticed people out and about that didn't even look human. Two-legged lizards and cats. Pointy-eared people with various skin colors. Big, burly green-skinned people with snaggled teeth. And they spied a few giants. Ned only managed to utter a whispered "Wha-?"

"Now mind your tongue." Cosminus said to them. "One of the men over there is The Emperor Himself." They looked, and among them was an extravagantly dressed bearded man in quite the luxurious-looking robes. And he wore a crown of diamonds and gold. No... it was more of a circlet. "Are those diamonds glowing?" Ned wondered aloud. "Those aren't diamonds." Cosminus clarified. "They're Aetherium Stones. And I know what you're thinking, that's not gold... Sort of. It's Dwemerium."

"A compound element created by The Dwemer." He continued. "That just so happened to end up looking like gold, using several preexisting metallic and non-metallic elements, Gold is one of them. The others are, uhh... Silver. Steel. Orichalcum. Moonstone. Malachite. Quicksilver. And Ebony. Also known as Black Steel. Yagrum could tell you the content percentages of those."

Just then, they heard a roar, followed by four more. And several shadows passed overhead. Ned looked up and saw five of the six Dragons. They all touched down on top of watchtowers, looking right at them. When they were still airborne, he didn't even see it. "Where's the big one?" Ned cautiously wondered aloud.

And then he did. First, he felt the ground tremble. Then, he saw a massive head begin to appear over the walls, it stopped rising when part of it's neck became visible. This Dragon was much larger than Ned even realized. It looked down at them, then it reared it's head back and spread it's wings. It then let out a deafening roar that was much louder than that of the others. It looked back down at them as it brought it's wings back together. Ned's ears were now ringing. "You sure know how to make an entrance, Maaryolvus!" Cosminus called up at the Dragon. Ned then heard a deep throaty chuckle as he swore the Dragon was grinning, his eyes went wide as dinner plates. **Did that thing just-? **

Ned didn't have time to finish his thought as one of the Glover soldiers feinted, as his brothers grabbed on to help keep his footing. "Don't scare them too much, now." Cosminus called up to it again. "That's just his way of saying hello." He then said to Ned grinning. "Now that you all have been thoroughly scared shitless, shall I introduce you to The Emperor?"

"Yeah, sure." Galbart said unenthusiastically. As Ned's face gradually returned to stone as they went up to those waiting for them, he observed those standing there with this Emperor. This Varnus Julius also appeared to be heavily armed. Clipped to his belt was a blade, a shiny-looking dagger, and a hammer that appeared to be made of Dwemerium. He wore gauntlets that appeared to be made of Dwemerium as well. He also had what appeared to be a gold-plated... dagger? No... this was something else. And there was something slung over his back.

He saw a man and a woman with armor like Cosminus'. The feathered crests on their helmets were front to back rather than side-to-side like Cosminus'. The woman's was larger than the man's. He saw a man and a pointy-eared man both rather elegantly dressed. However, they were wearing ridiculous-looking hats. The pointy-eared man's was shorter. He also had a thin mustache. He also saw a dark-skinned man with a thicker mustache and pointy ears in a hooded robe. There was also a pointy-eared dwarf with a full, long white beard and a bald head. He was in armor that appeared to made of Dwemerium. His legs, looked sickly thin for being armored. Ned then realized his legs were unarmored and made of that Dwemerium stuff. **That must be Yagrum Bagarn. **Ned thought to himself.

Lastly, there was also an imposing pointy-eared man that towered more than a foot over that Emperor Varnus. He had flowing blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. He stood there with his arms folded. He wore armor that seemed to be made of gold and dragonglass. He had a dagger that looked similar. As well as such a bow and quiver full of arrows. He also had a curious, long and thin sword.

Ned and company stopped before them. "I presume those beasts watching us from the towers belong to you?" Galbart inquired, opening the dialogue.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Everyone, I'm back. All hail.**

**Huh... I thought the Red Keep was larger.**

**Listen, I'm really sorry about this hiatus... of sorts. I've been "busy getting addicted" to The Office and The ****Sopranos. And December was a real shitshow for me and my family. Not going into details. **

**I also turned 21 back on the 28th... December 28th 2019, not January 28th 2020. So far... Jack'n'Coke. If you catch my drift.**

**I came up with the idea for this "One-Shot Set During Chapter 4 of The Elder Scrolls of Ice and Fire" a few weeks back. As a kind of way to explain what was going through The Westerosi's Heads over the course the 13th of Sun's Dawn 217 4E and through to 2nd of Morning Star 218 4E. Also, as you noticed, I used the Westerosi "Calendar" instead of the Tamrielian Calendar. **

**The purpose of this One-Shot is also as to kind of "shoot down" anyone that calls bullshit in saying things along the lines of "Eddard Stark would NEVER do that! The whole of Westeros would rally together and destroy them!" Ya wanna bet? This is why I think you're wrong. Is Aegon the Conqueror a joke to you, by the way? And he only had Three Dragons and a whole lot less men than Varnus does. No guns, obviously. Hell, I think he could've taken Westeros with JUST his Dragons while his actual army was able to just sit back and relax with their feet kicked up in "Proto-King's Landing" C'mon, no one in Westeros is stupid enough to mess with someone this powerful.**

**Sure, the war would've taken longer and there would've been more ashes. But he still would've been able to win it... So long as The Westerosi didn't come out with some *ahem* "Flak Cannons" Although one of them: Meraxes; DID meet such a fate. Definitely would've been able to also bring down Vhagar, that's for sure. But would it have been able to bring down the mighty Balerion? **

**Yes, I know the full story now. Thirty Episodes across (I think) Three Seasons. Ten Episodes each like in the "Original Playbook" and that D&D possibly took that route for the Disney Money. Dick move, sure. But I'm not convinced of that bit seeing as how they dropped Their Trilogy like a hot potato and walked away to Netflix. PLEASE don't give it to Rian fucking Johnson! Don't give him anything Star Wars-Related, dammit! Let Episode VIII be the last victim! Also, rumor has it that the D&D Trilogy which was supposed to be a KOTOR Trilogy... was something else entirely. BUT, rumor also has it that there's going to be a KOTOR TV Show. DON'T have it exclusive to Dinsey+ for once! I'm already upset about TCW Final Season and The Mandalorian being so. PLEASE don't take too long coming to DVD, I know they are! (I know a guy) Fuck Disney Plus! Also first the Kenobi Movie is put on indefinite hold, now the Kenobi TV Show is?! -_-**

**I think the reason HBO dropped Bloodmoon is not because of bad press for Season 8. But rather because of favoring House of the Dragon over Bloodmoon. Look at how close together the announcement dates were for Bloodmoon being cancelled and House of the Dragon being unveiled. And ya gotta admit, even with the way the show ended, Season 7 and Season 8 Episodes 1-3 were pretty dope. Nobody said shit until Episode 3 dropped, and it was Full-Blown Peppe the Frog when Episode 4 dropped. I _did _like some parts of Episode 4, mind you. An that final sequence in Episode 6 still gives me feels.**

**Okay, I'll stop now.**

**Chapter 9 will be out sometime soon. A week and a half at the earliest. I can promise you that. And from here on, I promise no more serious ranting.**

**Until next time,  
Stay spoopy, my friends!**


End file.
